chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zeypher/Personal Comments
This is my personal comment page which I will occasionally update. NOTE: This is '''NOT' my typically talk page.'' If you want to ask me something or just talk to me, go here instead. This page will mainly contain me talking about random stuff regarding the wiki or my current project that I want to mention. (Kind of similar to what I have in my FFWiki page). Please don't edit this page or any of my comments, even if I make horrible spelling or grammar mistakes. If I noticed them, I will correct it myself. But if you really do what to comment on my random spill, I will leave a niffy comment section for your spill. Also since this is not a normal talk page, feel refrain from using word bubble: Just use normal text. In my normal talk page, you can use as much as you want. If for reason you do add a word bubble in here, I will delete your comment, regardless of what it said. Also refrain from using mild language, no cussing, swearing, however you want to phrase it. Another big thing, this are just my personal comments and opinions, don't take it so seriously. This is not a forum, just my personal comments. 'Nuff said... let's begin: Many new changes! 20:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) First and foremost, we gotten a new admin, SilverCrono and since taking office and made improvement in all our maintenance templates like and . We haven't taken a closer look in our Manual of Style and how an article should look like. On top of that, to make it easier for user to know what belong in an article automatically, I, Zey is making an project page still in construction as we speak so that all you need to do is type in what you want to edit, hit Create... and it will automatically include the infoboxes you need, as well as section that should be included. Some of those will also feature notes from the Admins of optional section you can add, like videos, etc. Be on the lookout for that in the near future! We've open FanFiction section for creative users, as well as the usual the arena and voting for featured articles. We are always open for suggestion! Let one of us know what you want to see more of here in Chrono Wiki! Except for a new Chrono game, that something we ALL need to bother Square Enix about! LOL. And yay another poll! What's the hold up Square Enix? How many of you want a new Chrono game? I do!!!! Sure, why not... I can wait Award Season! 08:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) After watching the Emmys last night and watching my favorite TV Show The Big Bang Theory lead actor Jim Parsons win his first Emmy. I just felt the mood in awarding my own awards in this wiki for the spirit of things. Help me congratulate those who've won, but I'm sure you may already be friends with them. Hehe... Keep up the great work in helping this wiki grow and become better than EVER! It is because of you all that make this... literally! :) Here are the award winners: *KenoSarawa: Presented with the Crono Medal! *Moocowisi: Presented with the Magus Medal! *Sol Vent: Presented with the Lucca Medal! *SilverCrono: Presented with the Ayla Medal! *Kjam: Presented with the Robo Medal! I wish I can award the other medals but I wasn't able to find anything else who can receive it, those awards being: Chrono Wiki Distinguish, Marle Medal, and the Frog Medal. Oh well, this was a much better turn out then my first award presentation. Maybe the next time, I could present them all! Thank you all again! :) See Also Chrono Wiki:Awards and Decorations Help and New Ideas 09:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I am currently still looking for help in moderating our Chrono Wiki FaceBook account with me. See listing for more details. SC has started up an idea to include a little bit of twitter into Chrono Wiki. I think it's a rather cool idea, but we are looking for more ideas to make it unique to the wiki. If anyone interesting in contributing there ideas to this new concept, feel free to include your comments here: Wikiter See also *User:SilverCrono/Sandbox (Please don't edit anything on there without permission from SilverCrono. All question should be directed to his talkpage or the discussion area. Thank you) Great news everyone! 09:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I got word from wikia (Wendy) that we potentially have a shot at the wikia spotlight which will really help out wikia get some more advertisement and active users! Yet we have a few problem, we need some more updating in our wikia to be considered. We have nearly 700 stubs articles and ! With your help we can really jump our wikia to the top! Competing dare I say, against Final Fantasy Wiki. If you have any projects, would you be able to drop them now and work on the following two that desperately need it! (That's of course if you're not already working on it. Now I know it is going to be difficult to add content into some of the stub articles. Especially if it like items, and equipment. But all those article needs is a brief description, how much it is, and where you can find it. Similar to this article. A lot of the enemy articles are also stub... one way to improve that is simply added a brief description about it, locations it can be find in, strategy to be one. You can also include videos about it about it that you find on youtube. Now all articles can't be like Lavos but at least add more than one sentence description and it should be good to go. If you have suggestion, feel free to mention them in the comment section. I know we can do this! Let's all work together on this, and we will be highly rewarded when you see our wikia in the top 10 next to WoWikia, Final Fantasy Wiki, and Dragon Age Wiki, etc. See also * Category:Stubs * Comments Stub Articles 11:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's good that we are keeping up the maintenace by adding stub templates to those articles who need it. But sometimes there's no way to add in anymore information. For example: Aura Whirl is good just as it is. It has a picture of the tech, a brief description, as well as a completed template of information about the tech as well as the navigation template at the bottom. There's really no way to add in anymore than that. Thus we don't need to add a stub template because it "looks" empty. I would like to see a video of the tech as well so we can see the animation of the tech, but we really don't "need" it. I saw many examples like that especially on items and accessory article. Airgun is a perfect example of the information we need. So we don't need a stub template. Another thing... I've also noticed articles like this: AeroBlaster. It's a Chrono Cross tech and it has all the information we need to know about this tech. The only thing is there's no image... instead of adding a stub template for no image. Add this template instead... on the top to let others know we need an image for this tech. If we can do that, I'm sure we won't be over 700 stubs again but a more manageable number. Any questions or comments leave them at the comment section. *Category:Stubs Comments *SC- I agree. We can do it, Chrono Wiki! We can be the best out there! --20:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *We currently have a little over 450 stubs! Great job knocking it down from 700! Almost there for the 250 the wikia staff need to qualify us for the Wikia Spotlight! And yes SC we can be the best wiki out there! Zeypher 20:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Namespace 00:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I want your opinion of how you think of the walkthrough namespace so far. I know we don't really have a lot of walkthrough interpretations, but don't make a judgment of the quantity but the quality of how it is presented. (Hope that makes sense...) And of course we are always looking for more variety of walkthroughs. Got any ideas for improvement or suggestion. Pop it in the comments! Your opinion of the Walkthrough Namespace? (Comment below as well) It's great Okay Needs work Don't need it Comments *(Unrelated) Whooah! I made this comment exactly at 00:00 hours (1am)! Okay time to sleep now. :P Zeypher 00:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Cross and other stuff 19:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ever since I've started my Chrono Cross Video walkthrough, I've really got into Chrono Cross again! I simply love the comments made by CubeMario and highly recommend to check out the walkthrough. Most of the entries are only videos at the moment. My plan is to get all the videos done, once completed and uploaded then I'll go more in depth and add in the words and other stuff that the video walkthrough may not cover. Especially the parts if you "don't save" kid after she gets poison. I've also added another save spot where the two storylines split so whenever I beat the game saving kid, I'll go back and try to beat the game again if I don't save kid. So I see the differences for myself which I was told it was very minute. Neverthless, great videos to check out whether you played/beat the game or not. Speaking of walkthrough, I would love to see more people adding in their own walkthrough of the game and it doesn't even need to be the whole game, it can be a sidequest walkthrough, a rare item finding walkthrough, a monster/boss walkthrough. Really anything you can think of... which is another reason why I wish Square Enix releases a new Chrono game... it could really add more content to this page. Yet I know there's still needs work done on a lot of the Chrono Cross stuff like techs, elements, and even some CT stuff too. When I'm not working on the video walkthrough, I'm going through every single equipment item for CT and adding templates, pictures, and more information if need be like I did for Airgun. Plenty to do in the Chrono Wiki! On an unrelated Chrono topic, I've really wish I went and completed FFXIII... I was so close to the end. But college, work and maintaining two admin duties got in the way. Now I forgot the fighting system and where I was at... (I'm sure it won't be too hard to get back into.. it's too bad I'm working on other projects.) Speaking of which, my other project (wiki) The Big Bang Theory Wiki is number two in the "What's hot in entertainment?" Up 52% in popularity which is simply amazing! I got one wiki featured and I'm hoping to get this wiki featured as well. I've been working on BBT wiki since Dec and this one since only May, so it will only be time before this one is just as popular....... BUT in GAMING! lol. Alright that's enough my rambling... LTR! Comments * CC Walkthrough and Stuff 22:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright I am finally halfway through my CC video walkthrough uploads. Once I get done with that I'm gunna start adding in the text, because I feel weird just having only video in it. Even though it basically show you the walkthrough and what to do. I like the words in there just in case the video doesn't cover certain aspects of the game due to cutting and pasting it to fill in certain time area. Since the premiere of the Big Bang Theory, it going to be busy for me. Cuz now I have to manage adding articles of new episodes and the surplus of people going into the wiki. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this already (as you see I don't read previous spills I make.. just typing stuff from my mind) but my other wiki is up 52% in popularity and featured number two on the what's hot in entertainment.... and yes now I remember I did mentioned this... haha. Nevertheless I will constantly be jumping from wiki to wiki. Now imagine if there's a new Chrono game... oooh I would CRAZY busy. But since it's so "popular" in my other wiki I've got plenty of help there. I just need to keep up to date on featured articles, videos, and images. OH and poll... it's amazing that ever since I've started the poll there last week, I've already got over 650 votes! MADNESS! Kinda wish that was the same here in this wiki... i'm guessing the poll isn't that exciting to vote on... So I am asking if people can nominate their own polls for voting. Maybe the right poll can also boost votes and popularity... well it's time for bed now. Nighty night CW! Comments * Userboxes 08:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I was bored and got nothing else better to do so I decided to work on the "forgotten" Userbox project. The main page is completed with loads of tipbits information userboxes like: Gender, Astrology Sign, User Edit Count, and stuff. So I was working on the character section and finished out of the CT characters worth including. If you can think of someone you like, let me know and I'll add it in. I also want to include some nice quote instead of simply putting "Fan of -this character-" but I don't have the creativity at the moment. Whenever I get time, I might start on the CC ones. I'm going to be their face sprites if you were interested. I think we got all of the face sprites already, if not I'm sure I can find it somewhere. So go wild and add some userboxes to spice up your profile! And now another random poll... I might even feature it in a future poll too maybe just so the whole CW Community can vote and don't happen to visit my page often. Are you waiting for Chrono Cross to get release on the PlayStation Network? BEEN WAITING It would be a nice addition Not really I can wait... New Wikia Skin 12:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) For those using the new wikia skin, I've upload a newer "tighter" background with slightly similar color scheme. I'm pretty proud of it and you will noticed I changed the name from Chrono Wiki into Chronopedia! If you like Chrono Wiki better let me know (might include a poll later) and I will gladly change it. I really wanted to spice up the page a bit more whether you're using monaco for now, monobook (which SC moderates for the most part), and the new skin. It features a giant ominous clock which is the perfect metaphor for the entire Chrono series. Mysterious, and involving time. Great stuff! Let me know what you think! Polls Do you like the new wikia skin background? Yes No Which name is better? Chronopedia Chrono Wiki Suggest name Comment as well Comments * Wikia Spotlight 18:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I was browsing through the Spotlight Talkpage and noticed Chrono Wiki in the top left portion of the screen with a date reading, "9/24". The date that would start featuring Chronopedia and thus lasting two week from that date. If so then it was already featured, yet I was told it would in late to mid October that it should be featured. I've never seen Chrono Wiki in the Wikia Spotlight area and I've been using the new skin for a while now. So if it was featured, how come I've never noticed any "high traffic" of users in the wiki? For that it makes me sad. I've asked the question to Wendy to find out more AND I'm hoping due to this overhaul of changing the wikia to the New Skin as default cause the Wikia Spotlight a delay. I've been browsing in the wiki ALOT and I've NEVER seen Chrono Wiki. I've seen Fable, I've seen Castle Age, Glee, FFXIV online to name a few. So if it was featured back then, I should of seen Chronopedia at least one or twice in the bottom or side or something... has anyone else?? It did mention it would only be featured in the new skin (which I've been using) and I never saw it. And if that was the case, it's no wonder I also didn't see a huge increase in traffic within the Wiki Activity... not many user have set their preference for the new skin. Many are defaulted as Monaco and if not it would be Monobook. I seriously felt like I was rip off... what a waste of hard work from everyone who've help with stub articles and everything else we've done so far up to this date. But I digress.. I've asked Wendy the next time I could resubmit another spotlight opportunity which hopefully by then it shouldn't be wasted because everyone will be defaulted with the new skin unless of course you're still using monobook. Speaking of which I don't see why Wikia doesn't featured articles in Monobook... stupid in my opinion. But that's enough of my ramble for today. If anyone would like to "protest this issue" further I suggest forwarding it up to one of the Wikia Staff. Chronopedia aka Chrono Wiki deserve better.... Comments * Chronopedia, what's good? 04:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC) First of foremost, I want to apologize how "low" I've been contributing into the wiki. I've been so busy with college at the moment (Game Art & Design) and I got this project to create a summary of an original game concept. But if you have been looking at my other wiki, Eternal Remien, you should know that I've already got an idea for a game. So now I get the opporuntity to let it shine a bit and so far I've been getting good comments about it which is always nice as well as feedback for improvement which is equally nice. I've just created some concept designs for my main lead character as well as a portential "ultimate weapon" for him and a concept layout of the city of Nyro. It's due tomorrow and I can't wait to get some more comments about it. I've also been reading other people ideas and how great it is as well. I've read about a realistic zombie surivial game, a mythology game of a void priest, and a SIM like game with a twist. Next week it will be a team project to set up another game idea. So far no team have been set, but also another challenge. I'm having so much fun learning about my "future" job and it has only improved my game concept. You make sure you keep up with my idea as you heard it here first. Eternal Remien will make Final Fantasy look like NOTHING! At least that I've vision for it. Maybe if I work for them it could be an idea for another FF game... who knows? I can either work with them or against them, but I will make my game the best that it can be. I've even created a sequel and prequels for this game, so I have gotten alot of content and history planned out for it. Now regarding more about the Wikia Spotlight. If you haven't read my messages from Wendy, she has informed me that our Wiki is still in the waiting list to be featured and has been pushed back it's original schedule time frame of late october due to overhaul of the New Skin. Still no word and getting featured but our time is coming up! If you haven't already, change your perferences and see my skin for it or use Monobook in which SC (moderates and) has created something equally great for Chronopedia. Comments * Chronopedia Featured 16:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Finally the wiki has been featured: You may have seen it if you are using the new skin Oasis. If not, well there's the image for your viewing pleasure! :D It's not really the greatest image to use as the banner especially that Kid's eye are closed. It could of at least be open or use my already made banner for the wiki. Never the less, is it there! So welcome new peeps! Still don't really see a big difference yet, but I think it is still only the first day. Gaining a lot of new likes for Facebook. 44 so far! Great to see more! ^_^ Comments * Unrelated Chrono Rant 04:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) This has nothing to do with Chronopedia, but I've just got Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 for the PSP from my wifey and love the whole WWE Universe featured. This is exactly what I'm looking for as a gamer! It add a little unpredictabilty that the Road of WrestleMania story mode would have but less talking and structure angles. I especially love the ranking system and shows who the number one contender is. I like to create my own stories from time to time and this features make it easier for me to keep in track on who I want to push into the next pay per view event. Speaking of gaming, I'm in my next class, Dynamic Figure Drawing and really feel like my drawing has improved. Not as well as some of my other classmates. I'm still not sure what class I have next after this awesome one, but i'm sure it will be Math or Physics or something hard like that. But all is struggle to be a Game Designer! :D Here are some of my drawings: